Secret Rendezvous
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [SasuNaru Oneshot] Before Sasuke is decided his fate, Naruto tells Kakashi to construct a monument in honor of Itachi's sacrifice for Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke exchange words in the old Uchiha compound, and Sasuke finally realizes the "love" he's been searching for has lost an arm for him, and that act of selflessness will not be overlooked. (After chap. 699; Flufftastic :D!)


**A/N:** Hey everyone! (**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU DID NOT READ THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS; 695-699 BASICALLY**) So the ending... It was bittersweet. I'm a NaruSaku shipper, as you all know... So obviously this pairing is a bit out of place. BUT WHY THE HELL NOT RIGHT?! With the final chapters?! This pairing sails itself. And my poor NaruSaku fandom died. But it's okay... We are stronger than ever. Anyway, this is for you guyssss SN! I have never written **yaoi** before, so.. This _isn't_ going to be hardcore stuff XD. Fluff, lotssss of fluff! It takes place with chapter 699, and NaruSaku is hinted, but honestly not really (it's my otp subconscious telling me to hint it) XD. Sasu wants Naru and Naru likes Sasu and that's that XD.

Enjoy the beautifulness of love and friendship that is SasuNaru.

**Notes:** _Italics are 'thoughts' and/or emphasis._

Scene Changes/Time Breaks:

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

...

...

...

**Prompt: **Before Sasuke is decided his fate, Naruto tells Kakashi to construct a monument in honor of Itachi's sacrifice for Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke exchange words in the old Uchiha compound, and Sasuke finally realizes the "love" he's been searching for has lost an arm for him, and that act of selflessness will not be overlooked.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Created:** 11/06/14

**Finished:** 03/13/15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. Yus.

SasuxNaru Oneshot

**Secret Rendezvous**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

_"Oh my heart, tell me what have you done?_

_You've fallen oh so hard, fallen __oh so far._

_And I can't get enough of everything that you are._

_I've fallen oh so hard, oh so far._

_I feel the same way._

_You take my breath away._

_Oh me too baby._

_Oh, ohh, I'm caught up in you._

_Let's get a little closer now._

_Let's get a little closer."_

_-Kate Voegele (Feat. Inland Sky), Caught Up In You_

...

...

...

A few days had passed since the Infinite Tsukuyomi was lifted by their entwined hands. Uchiha Sasuke remained in Konoha while Hatake Kakashi, team seven's former sensei, decided his fate along with the retiring Godaime. Uzumaki Naruto, the only one to truly understand Sasuke, had convinced Tsunade to build a memorial stone for his deceased brother, to honor the sacrifice that was made for the village. It was decided to be placed on a mountain paved around the old Uchiha district and there were no objections to the placement. Sasuke was silent through the whole ordeal, Naruto constantly repeating it was the right thing to do.

It was a cloudless sky, the sun beaming down the rocky, mountain trail that the jinchūriki walked upon. His sandals crunched the gravel as he smiled widely, the long jacket he wore swaying behind him. The tombstone was visible as he reached the top of the ascending path; he rested ocean eyes on the figure crouching by the face. He shoved his hand in his pocket as he crossed the last few steps to his rival and best friend.

Sasuke did not have to look up to know who was standing beside him. The silence lasted a bit longer between them until Naruto's voice split the air. The blonde was on his knees, his only hand clasped in front of him in prayer.

"Itachi... I think you can finally rest easy now. Your little brother actually knows how to smile!" At that, Naruto cheekily grinned at the boy beside him. Dark eyes settled on bright blue, narrowing slightly.

"You never change, usuratonkachi," Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted, but his grin returned almost instantly. "So are you really going on a journey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aw man...and just when my friend returns, he has to leave again."

The Uchiha prodigy noted the longing on his long term rival's face, something stirring inside him. He felt it too, he truly did want to stay, but it was the path of redemption—he had to take it. Silently he stood, asking his brother for forgiveness one last time before turning to look at Naruto, who had also gotten to his feet. Wordlessly he beckoned the blonde to follow him behind the memorial, into a secret cave Sasuke had known about years ago. Climbing the mountain had been favorable training when he was younger, and the shelter it provided was pragmatic against dangerous weather conditions. Today it would be useful in a different way.

As the two walked further into the mountain's entrance, Naruto's steps slackened. "Sasuke?"

"Here is fine," he replied, and the Uchiha halted, footsteps faltering behind him. "I used to come here as a child. I thought I would show you before I left."

Naruto stared, dumbfounded. "Wow... I never thought you'd be so heartfelt."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, annoyed at Naruto's comment. He used his one hand to slide against the wall, taking a seat on the floor. He waited for Naruto to copy his actions, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he did.

"So what are we—" the jinchūriki started, but was effectively cut off.

"Thank you for not hating me."

Blue eyes blinked. "Ehh? I never hated you!"

"I know," Sasuke agreed. "Thank you..for not giving up on me." He was looking straight ahead, speaking into the cavern sincerely.

"Sa-Sasuke...where is this coming from? I thought we made peace already."

"I _want_ to say this Naruto. As my enemy, you sought me out to the point where you lost an arm..." He glanced at the loose sleeve hanging off his friend's shoulder, then moved his eyes back to their original position. "And thanks to you, I was saved. You didn't need to do that."

"But that was my choice! You were never really my enemy... And I don't regret losing this arm for you!" The familiar declaration poured from his lips, Naruto pointing to his empty jacket. He eyed Sasuke from his peripherals, the calm expression strange to him. "Are you feeling okay? Did you have some kind of epiphany?"

The dark haired boy smirked slightly. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in the darkness, hell-bent on revenge for my brother." He paused, his face turning to gaze at the blonde's. "We share the pain in each other's hearts... A bond I do not want to break. You showed me how important that bond is..."

At his best friend's words, Naruto flashed a smile. "I don't want to break it either.. You're my first friend. I promised Itachi I would save you. I won't go back on my word to him. And I won't ever let you go back to the dark side. Remember? I said I'd fight you time and time again!" He clenched his fist, ready to throw a punch, if need be.

Sasuke chuckled, a sound foreign to both their ears. "Bakaaa. I haven't even gone on my journey yet."

"Haaa haaaa. Right..." the nine tails jinchūriki laughed sheepishly, his fist now unclenched and rubbing the back of his neck.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, the occasional sounds of shallow breathing echoing against the rock walls in the cave, lulling. Rivals—turned—best friends were finally reunited; it was short, but the words exchanged were meaningful nonetheless. After a while, Naruto shifted his weight, stretching his able limb overhead.

"Well Sasuke, Sakura's going to be calling for me soon. I've owed her some ramen since the war ended as a thank you for saving my ass. You can come too if you want." He grinned at the thought of his other teammate, finishing his stretch. As he moved to stand, the last Uchiha grabbed his wrist, preventing any further action. Naruto regarded him with a questioning glance.

The pressure on his wrist increased and the blonde opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the question failed to come out. Sasuke's hand trailed up to Naruto's good arm, stopping at his jaw. Naruto's eyes widened as the Uchiha's grip tightened and a whiskered face was jerked forward. Their lips connected with Sasuke's persistence, leaving a heavy atmosphere around the two.

The need was so strong Sasuke almost felt ravaged by his own feelings. The taste of Naruto's lips was something he'd never imagined he'd experience again, but the effort he'd put into resisting was far greater. Now that they were next to each other—and himself, finally free from the wrong path—there was no stopping the ever flowing feeling of love that he'd held for his best friend.

Naruto wasn't kissing back. The sharingan user didn't care—he would try again. He pulled back just enough to stare into those blue depths, everything that was positive and warm. They were wide, bewildered, but Sasuke would make those eyes understand. The blonde wasn't pulling away from him, so Sasuke sealed the space between them once more.

The nine tails jinchūriki was in shock. _'How did talking about being best friends turn into kissing?!' _Sure, he'd kissed Sasuke when they were younger, but that was by accident—and he was pretty sure this was no accident. Naruto felt his face flush, the pressure of Sasuke's lips very apparent against his own. Once again since he did not return the kiss, Sasuke pulled back. At that moment, the blonde found his voice. "Sa-Sasuke... W-Why—" the words died in his throat as his lips were claimed a third—fourth?—time.

The Uchiha prodigy's fingers curled around the back of Naruto's neck, tangling into the soft tendrils beneath his head protector. Sasuke had always wondered what his teammate's hair had felt like, and now he most certainly knew. He stroked the blonde silk between his fingertips as he released and pressed his mouth against Naruto's stiff one. Still no response. He pulled back for—the sixth time was it? He'd lost count—and watched the many different expressions form on the jinchūriki's red face. Sasuke was about ready to call it quits, hang his head in shame, when Naruto unexpectedly leaned forward; it was the Uchiha's cheeks that reddened this time.

No matter how confusing the situation was, the blonde could not deny the burning sensation in his gut. There it began and traveled up, constricting in his chest, into his throat, choking him. The embers clawed at blood, pulsing thirst for the Uchiha that sat so close to his body. The tension he'd initially felt at the contact gradually dissolved, leaving only curious desire. The tightness in his chest exploded as Sasuke reciprocated, and Naruto brought a hand up to cup his partner's chin.

The raven haired teenager pulled the whiskered face closer, deepening the kiss. Both of their mouths opened simultaneously, hot need passed between spaces. The emptiness filled with tongues, the loneliness shattered from their hearts as lips exchanged feathered whispers.

_'I know I love him' _Sasuke's head blared as he felt his heart hammer his ribcage. The sensation was as relentless as the words repeating over and over behind his eyelids. He pulled back, gasping for air—and his sanity—though he very much liked drowning—and gazed into cerulean irises. They were so clear, even in the dank light of the mountain cave. The beautiful eyes that rescued his shredded soul from the shackles of revenge. Sasuke would forever be indebted to the blonde, the teammate that truly never gave him up. A painful palpitation jerked Sasuke's mind from his consuming thoughts. Suddenly his face darkened a deep shade of pink. _'What now?'_

Naruto's fingers idly traced his partner's jawline. He was at a loss for words, emotions irrationally high. There was nothing wrong with kissing someone he loved—but Sasuke of all people—that was disorienting. But he'd wanted to. Kami, he'd wanted to _badly._ There was no denying the inferno liquifying his insides; his insides turned out, and his face simmered in response. The crimson blush on his face was obvious when the blonde broke eye contact out of embarrassment. Instead of letting it become awkward, he dropped his hand and at the sudden coolness of his fingers, began blabbering. "So Sa-Sasuke that—was s-sure unex-expected b-but—"

An arm had snaked around Naruto's shoulders and crushed him against the owner's chest, the tips of their noses touching. Naruto had long shut up. "You talk too much," Sasuke commented dryly, craning his neck sideways to push hungry lips onto unsuspecting ones. The kiss was scorching, both ninja's devouring each other's mouths as if they'd plunge when either one broke. The performance lasted several minutes, their tongues—not tasting enough. Their bodies—not close enough. As Sasuke moved his arm to push Naruto against the floor, a familiar female voice jolted them out of their reverie. The voice was far away, but the friction between the last Uchiha and the nine tails jinchūriki had crumbled.

The blonde was panting, lips swollen, face flushed. His body was on fire—in places he'd rather not acknowledge—heart strumming blood rapidly through his veins. Cerulean gazed at the reason for this strange behavior: and Sasuke was in no better shape. His black hair fell in wisps against his forehead, covering parts of his heated eyes. From what Naruto could see, the Uchiha's usual pale face was filled with life, lips also plump, and curved upward. His expression was placid, but Naruto did not fail to miss the slight smirk playing with his mouth. With a small nod, Sasuke confirmed that it was time for their secret rendezvous to end.

With an awkward laughing sound, Naruto managed to grasp his bearings and without buckling at the knees, stand at his full height. The Uchiha prodigy mirrored his action, standing opposite him. Their eyes met, bright blue searching onyx for any trace of uncertainty. There was none. A grin split Naruto's lips, his rosy cheeks visible by the contrast of his teeth. He seemed deep in thought as mouth gestures formed but no words came out.

"I... I'm glad that you brought me here, Sasuke," he finally said, earnest.

In response, the sharingan user stepped forward and wrapped his good arm around the blonde's figure, pulling him into an embrace. The warmth spread from the contact, a feeling both of them had longed for far too long.

"Thank you Naruto... I'll see you when I get back," Sasuke answered as he released him—the only one who truly understood his pain. He took a step back, stolid expression befitting him for old time's sake.

The jinchūriki nodded, a blush staining his cheeks once more. At the sound of Haruno Sakura's voice calling again, he bowed his head quickly, then turned on his heel and walked out of the dim cave into the glittering sunlight.

Sakura spotted him almost immediately, waving from the trail just beneath the monument. With a silly grin, Naruto rushed down to greet her, stopping a few paces behind her.

"What's with your red face?" she asked suddenly.

With her scrutiny, he felt blood rush further up his face—to his ears even! "Ah—haha! From anticipation of seeing you of course, Sakura-chan! Let's go get ramen like I promised you."

With a roll of emerald, the pink haired kunoichi continued, "What about Sasuke-kun? Did you ask if he wanted to come?" At the mention of the Uchiha's name, Naruto exploded into a coughing fit. He couldn't breathe, choking and sputtering for a few minutes, as Sakura worriedly patted his back. "Are you okay Naruto? What the heck happened?! Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?"

The blonde shook his head, deep breaths filling his lungs. After a few more, he felt confident enough to speak again. "No—No, sorry. I choked on my spit, ehehh. Sasuke said he wants to be by the memorial a bit longer," Naruto explained, praying his face didn't betray him.

"Hmmm..." Sakura observed Naruto's expression for a while, then shrugged her shoulders as if appeased by his answer. She began descending the mountain, the blonde a few steps behind her.

He sighed to himself, pausing to look back at the mouth of the cave. That secret cave would always be special to him, and so would the last Uchiha who showed him it. "I'll await your return, Sasuke." Naruto whispered aloud, to the only one he ever knew he truly loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, how was my first yaoi?! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had this idea for moooonths, as you can see. Original idea was from November XD. Then I got super distracted and never got around to writing it. I have a gay best friend, so this wasn't hard to write at all :). I think boy love is cute (and sexy), to be honest, hehe. Though writing the more hardcore stuff would probably be hard for me XD, I am straight so that's that haha. Of courseeee I had to add Sakura-chan because she's my baby and I love her. Anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts, and thank you in advance for any favorites or feedback. Here or any of my other stories, I appreciate every single one of **YOU**, it means the world to small writers like myself :D. Until next time, take care xoxo!

...

Phrases: 

**Usuratonkachi** \- useless

**Baka** \- stupid

**Kami **\- God


End file.
